vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaldor Draigo
Summary Kaldor Draigo is the 48th and current Supreme Grand Master of the Grey Knights, and likely the Grey Knights' greatest hero since Lord Janus, the 1st Supreme Grand Master of the Chapter. As a simple Battle-Brother, Kaldor Draigo earned renown when he fought against M'kar the Reborn on the world of Acralem, and slew the Daemon Prince. As he died, M'kar used the last of his power to curse Draigo, promising damnation to him if he were ever to set foot on Acralem again. Over a century later, Draigo participated in the Battle of Kornovin against Mortarion's Death Guard, and after the death of then-current Supreme Grand Master Linus Geronitan by the Daemon Primarch's hand, the masters of the Grey Knights hastily selected Kaldor Draigo to be his successor. As the newly chosen Lord of the Grey Knights, he fought Mortarion in single combat, wielding the legendary Titansword. However, Draigo was no match for the Daemon Prince, who effortlessly crushed him in battle. It was only through the power of Mortarion's True Name that he emerged victorious. As the Daemon laid dying, Draigo carved Geronitan's name into his heart as retribution, before sending him back to the Warp. 200 Terran years to the day since Draigo's victory over M'kar, legions of daemons began to invade the planet of Acralem once more. Knowing without a doubt that M'kar had been reborn and planed to fulfil the promise of his curse, Kaldor Draigo travelled to the planet alone to meet his destiny. After arriving on Acralem, Draigo personally led the Imperial Guard armies to victory against the daemonic horde, before confronting M'kar himself before a Warp Rift from which the Daemon drew power. Now greatly empowered, M'kar was the physical superior of Draigo, and the two fought in an arduous battle, the Grey Knight nearly dying and only winning through sheer luck. However, as he laid dying, M'kar used the last of his strength to push Kaldor Draigo in the collapsing rift, banishing him to the Warp. Since then, Kaldor Draigo has been stuck within the Realm of Chaos for an indeterminable period of time, constantly facing off the hordes of powerful Daemons who seek to murder, corrupt or seduce him. Ever since his disappearance from Realspace, the Grey Knight Space Marines have firmly believed that when the Imperium of Man is at its darkest hour, he will return to the mortal realm to lead them to victory. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 5-A, likely 4-B Name: Kaldor Draigo Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of Years Old Classification: Supreme Grand Master of the Grey Knights, Psyker Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Both from himself, and his Auspex, which can detect many different forms of movement, energy and radiation to provide near-perfect assessment of any battlefield), Information Analysis (Can accurately analyze any chemical he eats/tastes and break them down if required. Can also analyze an entire area with his extra senses, learning the histories of the people and objects there), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (High-Low), Memory Manipulation (Can eat creatures/people and absorb part of their memories from their DNA/RNA. Can also analyze the mind of most people and learn all their memories, potentially even using them against them), Acid Manipulation (Can spit blinding and extremely corrosive acid that can melt away all organic and some metallic material), Technology Manipulation (His Black Carapace allows him to directly connect his nerves to specialized machines, chief among them his Power Armor. He also possesses coomplete control over technology, as he can confuse or outright disable Machine Spirits, cause technology to flickers and fail, specifically target and nullify Warp-based technology and much more), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Forcefield Creation, Weapon Mastery (Among one of the most skilled weapon users in the Imperium. Also possesses the Titansword, a master-crafted Nemesis Force Sword psychically attuned to him, which he can use with superhuman capability), Martial Arts (Among all the Space Marines alive in the present day, Kaldor Draigo may very well be the greatest living Loyalist in the entire Imperium, and should therefore be among the greatest hand-to-hand combatants in the galaxy), Vehicular Mastery, Precognition (Psykers are capable of tapping into the powers of the Immaterium to predict future events to some extent), Telepathy (All psyker Marines can talk with their allies via a mental link, send messages even across vast interstellar distances much like an Astropath, and command enemies without a strong enough to do their bidding for a short amount of time), Extrasensory Perception (Regular Librarians are capable of tracking down objects or people merely by having slight familiarity with them, relive the past of any certain place, and read people's auras to an extent), Reality Warping, BFR, Soul Manipulation, Summoning (Any skilled Librarian can utilize his power to summon ancient warriors of his Chapter's past to attack his foes as billowing constructs of Warp energy), Earth Manipulation (Any skilled Librarian can utilize his talents to make the very earth obey him, opening up chasm in the ground, turning rock into steaming lava), Vibration Manipulation (Librarians can utilize the Geokinesis Discipline to cause earthquakes), Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Statistics Amplification (A Librarian can utilize any number of many abilities to increase the strength, speed, vigor and other attributes of his own Battle-Brothers or himself), Empathic Manipulation (Librarians can use their power to calm and encourage those fighting alongside them, while striking fear and terror in the hearts of their enemies), Electricity Manipulation (Librarians can utilize the power of the Immaterium to launch lightning arcs from their fingers to fry enemies, or protect themselves via electric barriers), Magnetism Manipulation (Any Librarian can encase himself or others in a field of magnetic energy, allowing for levitation to a more advantageous position), Clairvoyance, Mind Manipulation (Any Librarian can impose his will upon those with one weaker than his own, forcing them to heed his bidding either for a short or long period of time), Willpower Manipulation (Can strengthen the will of his own allies and dominate that of his enemies), Existence Erasure (Can completely annihilate the essence of individual entities, entirely dissolving their souls to a point where even the powers of the Chaos Gods cannot bring them back), Energy Manipulation, Power Nullification (Of regeneration and immortality, as he can permanently kill daemons, preventing them from even reforming in the Warp), Telekinesis, Holy Manipulation (A lot of a Grey Knight's arsenal relies on the purifying power of his psychic abilities, warding off daemons and other such vile influences with their mere presence), Teleportation (In a flash of eldritch lightning, a Librarian can switch places with allies immediately), Spatial Manipulation (Can quite literally tear open holes in the fabric of reality, straight into the Warp), Fire Manipulation (Draigo can use the power of the Warp to conjure fire to burn his enemies), Hellfire Manipulation (Likewise, Draigo should be capable of accessing fire directly from the Warp itself, fire that can have any number of far deadlier adverse affects than any regular flame), Matter Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Intangibility (Placed on other objects, they lose some of their substance, making them harmlessly pass through allies or possibly himself), Time Manipulation (Should be capable of creating corridors of warped time, allowing himself or his allies to move with supernatural swiftness through the battlefield), Fear Manipulation (Can induce terror and panic within his enemies), Perception Manipulation (With his abilities, he should be capable of distracting enemies by utilizing their past, making hallucinations appear, causing apparitions of long dead allies or horrible terrors from their minds to manifest for them. Draigo should also be capable of Concealment, a technique which reduces himself and others to mere shadows in the enemies' eyes), Probability Manipulation (Should be capable of creating a shield of possibility around himself and his allies, increasing the chance of certain events happening, or not happening, such as enemy bullets not hitting their mark), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with and banish incorporeal beings such as daemons, and even affect the structures found inside the Warp, a realm of pure thought), Purification (Can do this to evil souls and daemon possession victims, possibly destroying them in the process. Also purified a daemon sword merely with his mental powers), Healing (Should be able to harness the life force of the planet he treads, using it to heal his allies of all their ailments) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Marines can easily process even most swallowed poisons and usually operate fine even in the most toxic environments), Disease Manipulation (Marines are nearly completely immune to diseases, with only certain Chaos afflictions being able to touch them. Furthermore, Kaldor was in the direct presence of the Daemon Prince Mortarion himself, and nonetheless survived, something that would have reduced nearly everything else to a rotten diseased husk), Telepathy (Should easily be capable of resisting the powers of other psykers and daemons), Radiation Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Marines are naturally extremely adaptive to their environment, including extremes of heat and radiation), Pain Manipulation (Marines are far more tolerant to pain than any ordinary human), Soul Manipulation, Telekinesis, Possession, Madness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Corruption, Perception Manipulation (Draigo is completely immune to the corrupting and contradictory nature of the Warp, being incapable of having his soul touched or possessed by the daemonic in any way. Furthermore, throughout all the years of their existence, the Grey Knight's purity has not allowed a single one of them to fall to Chaos, and Draigo is among the greatest Knights to ever live), Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (Has fought against Daemon Princes who manipulate the very fundamental nature of reality before, and come out on top on numerous occasions. Also manages to survive inside the realm of the Warp with no ill effects) Attack Potency: At least Dwarf Star level (Can do battle with Greater Daemons and extremely powerful Daemon Princes such as M'kar the Reborn), likely Solar System level (Has repeatedly killed Greater Daemons in the Warp, where they should at least be equal to Greater Daemons in the Eye of Terror, who can grow to the size of star systems. Inflicted very minor damage on Daemon Mortarion) Speed: At least Subsonic movement speed (Far faster than normal Space Marines, even while wearing Terminator Armor), with at least FTL, likely Massively FTL+ combat and reaction speed (Much faster than the most skilled Space Marines, who can react and process information in nanoseconds. Can battle Greater Daemons in the Warp. Barely kept up with a casual Daemon Mortarion) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (As one of the absolute strongest Space Marines in the entire setting, he should be comparable to Marneus Calgar and Khârn the Betrayer) Striking Strength: At least Dwarf Star Class, likely Solar System Class Durability: At least Dwarf Star level, likely Solar System level (Can survive attacks from Greater Daemons in the Warp. Endured, but was greatly hurt by casual attacks from Daemon Mortarion) Stamina: Nearly endless (Lesser Space Marines can fight for days without stop, with no need for food, drink, or sleep. Has survived in the Warp for an untold period of time, constantly defeating Daemons) Range: Extended melee range, far higher with psychic powers and Storm Bolter Standard Equipment: *'Titansword:' The Titansword is a relic from the Imperium's earliest days, which has been entrusted to the Supreme Grand Master of the Grey Knights since records began. According to legends, the Emperor forged the blade for a favoured general during the Unification Wars on Terra, teaching him how to use his mind to trigger its terrible powers. During the Great Crusade, it then passed into the hands of his champions, spilling blood on a hundred worlds as Mankind reclaimed the stars. When Malcador the Sigillite took the first Grey Knights to Titan, he carried his sword with him as a gift to the newly founded Chapter. Renamed the Titansword by Janus, the first Supreme Grand Master, the blade must be psychically attuned to each new master. Only once it is keyed to the mind of the wielder can its true killing power be called upon. It is also known by the names Mind's Edge, Foebane, and Lifedrinker. *'Aegis-Pattern Terminator Armour:' Kaldor Draigo wears a suit of Aegis-Pattern Terminator armour, an incredibly well-crafted lattice of psychoconductive filaments and amulets; anointed and inscribed with prayers and wards, ritually consecrated and psychically charged. Working in tandem with the Kaldor Draigo's formidable psychic powers, the Aegis armour protects the wearer from the effects of the Immaterium and the Daemons it spawns. The armour's ritual blessings and psychic resonance also serve to confound the perception of any enemy, resulting in an effect called the "Shrouding". The psychically charged nature of the armour allows its mere presence to induce intense terror and pain in any nearby daemons and warp spawn, also loosening their grip on the material realm. *'Storm Shield: '''A Storm Shield is a powered shield used by Space Marines, Daemonhunters and the Adeptus Custodes. Kaldor Draigo's Storm Shield is shaped like the iron shields of ancient Terran knights and is powered by a generator in Kaldor Draigo's Terminator Armour. When the generator is activated the shield shimmers with blue energy and when struck it emits crackling lightning, which gives it its name. Storm Shields are effective against both melee and against ranged attacks. *'Psyk-out Grenades:' Kaldor Draigo, and other Grey Knights, carry rare and exotic Psyk-out Grenades in order to even further enhance their effectiveness at killing wielders of supernatural power. Made from psi-refractive particles gathered from the Emperor's Golden Throne, Psyk-out Grenades are effective on normal beings, and even more effective on abnormal ones. Sentient beings who do not make use of psychic or magical powers will simply lose conscious thought, making them easy targets. However, for those that make use of reality-bending abilities, the negative psychic energy from the grenades will cause their powers and abilities to fundamentally collapse and implode, destroying them from deep within their very soul all the way to their physical form. *'Wrist-Mounted Storm Bolter:' The Storm Bolter is a compact, double-barreled version of the standard Astartes Boltgun. Resembling two boltguns attached side-by-side, the storm bolter is capable of withering fire without hindering maneuverability, granting the wielder enormous individual firepower. Kaldor Draigo has his Storm Bolter directly interfaced with the wrist of his Aegis-Pattern Terminator Armour. The ammunition is a special type of bolt known as 'Psybolts'. Psybolts are silver-tipped, psychically charged shells. When fired, each bolt becomes imbued with a portion of a Grey Knight's innate psychic power, causing it to glow with an eerie blue light, and strike home with significantly greater force than an ordinary round of its type. 'Intelligence:' At least Gifted (As a Space Marine, Draigo has an enhanced intellect coupled with a great deal of implanted knowledge, as well as the centuries of combat experience and training. An incredibly skilled combatant and a powerful Psyker. Acted as the Supreme Grand Master of the Grey Knights for almost a century) '''Weaknesses:' None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Canticle of Absolution:' An ancient sacred hymn used by the Grey Knights to banish Daemons and purify locations where they have laired; it is also known as the Six-Hundred-and-Sixty-Six Secret Words. *'Dark Excommunication:' Draigo weaves an enchantment that severs a Daemon's connection to its dark master, one of the Chaos Gods, causing it to dissolve into the Empyrean. *'Might of Titan:' Summoning up the power of the Chapter's ancestors and calling on the sacred genetic heritage which all Battle-Brothers possess, Kaldor Draigo is able to harden muscles and boost the strength of those allies in close proximity to him. *'Mind Blades:' Draigo imbues the blades and other melee weapons of his allies with unerring accuracy and the ability to seek out even the smallest of chinks in their foes' armour, helping his friends land devastating blows to quickly despatch their enemies. *'Nemesis Hammerhand:' When summoning this ability, Kaldor Draigo is able to put the strength of his mind behind the blows of his fists or weapons, striking fiercely enough to wound even the toughest foes. *'Quicksilver:' Quickened by Kaldor Draigo's uncanny mind, his fellow Grey Knights' reflexes are increased to an uncanny speed and swiftness. *'The Shrouding:' Through prayer and the combined gestalt psychic power of the Grey Knights, they are able to blind their enemies to their location through their sheer faith in the Emperor and the power from the Warp this faith can draw. This protects them from ranged attacks and enhances their stealth. The Shrouding extends out around the Grey Knight in a 20-meter radius and makes those within it hazy and indistinct when viewed from without whilst not restricting the vision of those within it. *'Smite:' Lethal bolts of lightning leap from Kaldor Draigo's fingertips, tearing his enemies apart in a barrage of psychic energy. *'The Summoning:' Kaldor Draigo is able to reach out through the Immaterium and call upon his allies, drawing them across the intervening distance in the blink of an eye. Grey Knights can use this power on a number of allies, though they must have met each one personally and must know them by name so that he can recognise their presence in the Warp across space and time. When he invokes this power he "calls" to these chosen allies and they are instantly aware that he is summoning them. If they choose to answer the call they are instantly transported through the Warp to his side. *'Warp Quake:' Draigo causes the Warp to tremor, causing denizens of the Empyrean to lose their hold on reality and any device or technology that uses its power for guidance to fail. *'Banishment (Primaris Power):' Draigo bends his will to dissolving the bonds that tether the daemonic to the mortal plane, casting them back into the Warp. *'Gate of Infinity:' Draigo punches a corridor through the roiling Immaterium, allowing him to cross great distances in the blink of an eye. *'Hammerhand:' Focusing the raging power of their minds, Grey Knights and other psykers trained in this skill can augment the already prodigious might of themselves and their Battle-Brothers. Even unarmed, such warriors can crush flesh and bone—given blade or hammer there is little limit to what they can slay. *'Sanctuary:' Chanting words of warding, Kaldor Draigo creates a zone of light and psychic turbulence around him that can both protect him from physical harm as well as repel daemonic creatures and other threats of the Warp. This barrier extends out across him in a 10-metre-radius and impedes all those who attempt to cross. The barrier does not impede Draigo's movement in any way. *'Purge Soul:' Draigo draws upon every ounce of willpower he possesses to purge the evil of his foes' souls, scouring every trace of corruption even if it destroys them in the process. *'Cleansing Flame:' Draigo harnesses the very fire in his soul, creating a wall of white-hot psychic flame that blasts forth and purges his foes from the battlefield. *'Vortex of Doom:' Draigo rends the material realm asunder, tearing a rift between realspace and the howling madness of the Warp, condemning his foes to total oblivion. *'Holocaust:' One of the most destructive Psychic powers of the Grey Knights, being a manifestation of the hate the Grey Knights feel for the daemonic, and is completely capable of burning a Daemon's physical body to ash. This power is especially terrifying because whatever is destroyed by the Holocaust power dies in the Warp as well, its spirit extinguished like a candle. It can burn the souls of mortals to nothing and can banish Daemons as if they were but a bad dream. This power is a lesser version of the extraordinary final burst of psychic power used by the Emperor of Mankind Himself to snuff out the soul of Horus in the Warp at the end of the Horus Heresy during the final battle on Horus' Battle Barge, the Vengeful Spirit. Gallery KaldorDraigoMortarion.jpg|Kaldor Draigo duels with the Daemon Primarch Mortarion on the scorched land of Kornovin KaldorDraigoKhorne2.jpg|Kaldor Draigo does battle with the Bloodthirster Kar’voth KaldorDraigoLordofChange.jpg|Kaldor Draigo fights the Lord of Change M’kachen KaldorDraigoNurgle.jpg|Kaldor Draigo wreaks havoc on the writhing jungles of Nurgle's domain KaldorDraigoSlaanesh.jpg|Kaldor Draigo resists temptation from the six Chosen Handmaidens of Slaanesh Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Book Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Imperium of Man Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Leaders Category:Military Characters Category:Warriors Category:Psychics Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Memory Users Category:Acid Users Category:Technology Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Precognition Users Category:Telepaths Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:BFR Users Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Earth Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Flight Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Mind Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Holy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Space Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Matter Users Category:Heat Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Time Users Category:Fear Users Category:Perception Users Category:Probability Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Purification Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Healers